


Tails

by Mystique84



Series: SportaRobbie Drabbles [4]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Animal Ears, Animal Traits, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8816278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystique84/pseuds/Mystique84
Summary: Purple and Blue. Villain and Hero. Healthy and Unhealty. Cat and Dog. Complete and utter opposites. Were they ever meant to be?
A short drabble just playing around with ears and tails and the insecurity of Robbie, lots and lots of fluff.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This universe involves ani-humans. Humans with animal aspects so be that colouring, tails and ears, scales, very superficial stuff that really just gives them an edge in one area but is more cute.

Robbie Rotten was trying to have a relaxing rest in the sun, it was a perfect summer’s day and he was curled up on the bench totally at peace. He had found the perfect sun beam, he had his blankie and no children were running amuck within a park’s radius. Well, two out of three wasn’t bad.

“Throw it over here Sportacus!”

A ball came flying over the wall and hit the resting feline in the face. Screeching, Robbie leapt from his resting place. His usually sleek tail had poofed up and he had got it just right! “Damn those children, damn Sportacus.” He hissed, his mood going from peaceful to feral in under 5 seconds flat, his ears perked as he heard something bounding towards him. “Oh no.” He ducked out of the way just as a big blue, white and yellow person flipped over the wall, summersaulting in mid-air before landing for a moment and bounding over the bench to get the ball. “Watch out you almost hit me Sportapup.” Robbie yelled, shaking his fist.

“Geeze, I’m sorry Robbie.” Sportacus pouted, his tail drooping. It was fluffy and yellow like his big floppy ears that always flopped comically out of his blue hat. He picked up the ball and threw it back to the children. They all cheered and went back to playing.

Robbie sighed at the big idiot, it wasn’t his fault he was too excitable. It was just a dog’s nature. Scratching his ear to relax him, “Ugh, you’re too cute.” Sportacus grinned like a maniac and Robbie couldn’t help but replicate it, was it like that with every dog? Sportacus kissed the inside of Robbie’s hand to apologise and the taller of the two couldn’t help but swoon at the little romantic gesture. Robbie sat down and tried to de-poof his tail, licking his hand to help it. “Just, go away and make sure that hideous ball doesn’t come near me again.” He sneered, Sportacus watched for a moment, his eyes watching the slow long movements.

Before his tail started to wag a mile a minute and Sportacus started to jump about again, pawing at his boyfriend and nuzzling him, lying and rolling and just getting in the way, Robbie wanted to get annoyed but it was just too cute. “Robbie! Robbie! Hey, why don’t you play with us?”

Robbie looked up from his task and his overly affectionate boyfriend to the pink bunny, the tech head poodle, the greedy ferret, the trouble making fox and the candy stuffed bear still playing in the park “Gross, no way.” He answered, pushing Sportacus off his lap. All of them were yelping and running, tails wagging faster than they should be.

But Sportacus gave him those damned Puppy dog eyes, holding his hands together and almost on his knees, “Please, please just come a little bit closer and watch. It would be so fun, please oh please oh please please please. Oh just 5 minutes, just play for 5 minutes, I’ll do anything! Please oh please!”

Tail bristled and ears perked up Robbie snapped, “FINE. Stop begging.”

Sportacus flipped away and Robbie grumbled as he climbed over walls all the way over to the sports field. “Guys,” Sportacus announced to the children, “Robbie wants to play.”

“For like 5 minutes.” Robbie snapped.

The kids were happy to let Robbie join in the game, he had become a welcomed member of the group. Even if he didn’t like playing games or eating super healthy, he was there as very comforting person and helped the kids out of a lot of struggles. Trixie looked the feline up and down, bouncing the ball, “Cats don’t play basketball Sportacus.” She told the hero.

Tail bristling again, Robbie was about to retort but Stephanie beat him too it. “And foxes don’t play fair. We don’t stereotype Trixie, that’s not okay.”

The little fox hung her head in shame, before shrugging and smiling at Robbie, “Sorry about that Robbie, she’s right. You’re Robbie first and a cat….and a weirdo…..second.” she bounced the ball to him, making him wince as it hit his chest, “We’ll go easy on you kitty.” And she laughed.

“Ohhhhh, this was a bad idea.” Robbie winced.

They ended up playing a very quick game, Stephanie, Pixel and Trixie verse Robbie, Sportacus, Stingy and Ziggy. Sportacus playing made up for Stingy constantly keeping the ball and costing the team said ball and Robbie’s failure at the game. Ziggy was probably the only worthwhile team member. Eventually Robbie gave up and the kids were growling and and laughing as they kept playing, he sat on the wall and tried to groom his tail, it was an awful mess now and would need some proper care at home. He felt someone set themselves down and knew it was Sportacus, that heavy wump wump wump of his tail kept hitting the wall and wasn’t very subtle. “Thanks for playing Robbie, I know you hate it.”

Leaving his tail and instead playing with his ears, Robbie stared at the kids, “I dislike it and I really hate the exercise but I don’t hate those little ones. Just you know me….too much movement and sweat and it’s so gross why on earth do you do it?”

A booming laugh came from Sportacus’ chest and Robbie couldn’t help but grin, “It’s in my nature.” He was even doing arm lifts as they were talking, couldn’t sit still for anything.

“And you know it’s in mine to hate this.”

Sportacus stopped at looked at him, “Let’s go for a walk.” Robbie knew that was more than it sounded and the both hopped off the wall (Robbie slinked off and Sportacus did a flip). They waved goodbye to the kids and went for a walk but to the big billboard up near the country. “I really mean it, thanks for playing. And for just hanging out today. I love it when you are near.” Sportacus took Robbie’s hand and nuzzled it before swinging it.

Robbie shrugged, looking at the carefree nature of his partner “Do you think it’s weird for us to be together. A cat and a dog?”

“No.”

“You didn’t even think about it.” Robbie complained.

“I didn’t need to, it’s not weird. It’s not weird for me so it shouldn’t be weird to anyone else.” Sportacus nuzzled Robbie’s neck and then his check, leaving a soft kiss on the corner of his lips, his blue eyes sparkled but one couldn't tell this as his eyelids fluttered shut and soundly kissed Robbie, softly, sweetly. Both their tails just lazily swinging, their lips melded and ears twitched, Robbie's long arms circled around the shorter man and just held him to his body, never to let go if Robbie could have his way. Sportacus let go and rested his forehead against Robbie's, eyes both open and blue staring deep into grey. “It’s you I’ve fallen in love with, nothing else and no one can ever make me change my mind." 

"I love you."


End file.
